


the one where soulmates can heal each other's injuries

by peltonea



Series: tumblr prompt fics [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peltonea/pseuds/peltonea
Summary: Rook should've figured it out before now. Really, it was obvious, looking back.(Exactly what it says on the tin. Set during John's boss fight. Prompt fic from Tumblr.)
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Series: tumblr prompt fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	the one where soulmates can heal each other's injuries

Rook should’ve figured it out before now. Really, it was obvious, looking back.

He’d been pretty beat up by the time he’d been captured for Cleansing, and yet his cracked ribs and fucked-up ankle had been little more than bruised by the time Jerome busted him out. Same thing for the Confession: Rook had _felt_ his nose break, even through the haze of Bliss when the Peggies got him, and yet it had set by the time he’d escaped the Bunker, sparkles dancing through his vision, the bullet grazes on his shoulder and torso a much more pressing issue than a half-remembered nosebleed and a slightly swollen nose. 

Just an hour ago, Rook had gotten clocked pretty hard back at the church. When he’d regained consciousness– too soon, by John’s reaction– his headache and nausea and dizziness had been quickly fading. But Rook had been too distracted to realise what was happening. And then John had started tattooing him with non-existent skill, stabbing the needles too deep into Rook’s skin, working too slowly, painfully marring Rook’s flesh instead of colouring it. And then there had been what John did to Nick, to Jerome… Rook simply hadn't had _time_ to notice. 

Now, though, Rook can see John’s flesh slowly knitting together, the flow of blood from his wounds oozing to a stop. There’s a cracking noise, and John’s twisted fingers start snapping themselves back into place, his eyelids fluttering, brows furrowing in discomfort. 

Rook is probably supposed to feel something at this point. Love, maybe? Disgust?

He doesn't feel anything. 

“No, you don’t,” Rook says, and he slams a piece of broken metal against John’s head as hard as he can, a satisfying thud, and John goes limp again. 

It doesn’t take long to get John out of the plane, but they’re too close– there’s a low groan, a twitching of his fingers, and Rook has to hit him again. Rook ends up leaving John propped up against a tree, taking up position maybe twenty metres away, pistol in hand, and radios for backup. 

“I need assistance,” Rook says. “Got a Herald to bring in to the jail, but I’m not able to do it myself.”

“Do you need medical attention?” Jerome’s voice crackles over the radio instantly.

“No, it’s… it’s worse than that,” Rook says. He takes a deep breath. There’s no point in hiding this. They’ll all find out eventually. “John crashed his plane, but he’s healing up real quick. I can see the wounds closing up.”

There’s silence. 

“You tellin’ me that piece o’ shit’s your soulmate?” Nick demands. Rook wonders if they’re all still together in the church, tending to the wounded, or if they’ve gone their separate ways. 

“Looks that way,” Rook replies, and there’s silence for a moment.

“Damn, that’s some bad luck…” Nick says. “Where’re you at?”

Rook tells him– a little northeast of US Auto, probably halfway between there and Dodd’s. He can see the road from where he’s standing. While he’s waiting, Rook radios Whitehorse, to break the news to him. 

“You sure?” Whitehorse asks, and even through the radio he sounds surprised.

“Sure as I can be,” Rook says. And then: “I’m sorry.” Because maybe he could’ve stopped this, if he and John had somehow figured this out earlier. Gotten him to stop this madness through the power of love or some shit. Or maybe Rook would’ve been kidnapped and forced into a parody of marriage, or straight-up murdered, or a thousand other awful things. It’s hard to tell, when the Seeds are involved. 

“Don’t apologise, Rook,” Whitehorse replies. “You got nothing to be sorry for. It’s unfortunate, is all. We’ll be waiting for the prisoner.”

It’s maybe half an hour before Jerome and Mary-May appear, with a stolen Peggie pickup, to help him load John into a van driven by Grace and one of the Golden Valley guys. By that time John’s awake, a couple new bullets in his arms and legs, screaming and cursing like the overgrown child he is, and Rook can see Carmina cruising in the air, looping in neat circles overhead. 

“Thanks for coming,” Rook tells them, and Mary-May gives Rook a tired smile. 

“We look out for each other,” she tells Rook, and Jerome lays a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry that the Lord chose such a difficult path for you.”

“Me too,” Rook replies. The list of people he’d rather be bonded to over John Seed, Local Sociopath, is pretty long. And he’s sure that few people are going to be as understanding as his closest allies. Still, he’s not alone. There's that.

There’s a banging from the van, and John’s inaudible yelling starts up again. 

“Guess that’s our cue to go,” Grace says, and she gives Rook a solemn nod. She starts up the engine and pulls off, heading east. Carmina’s loops head that way, too. 

It’s going to be fine, Rook tells himself, settling himself in the back of the pickup, as Jerome prepares to drive them back to Fall's End.

If he keeps telling himself that, maybe it’ll come true.

**Author's Note:**

> chyrstis just reminded me about the mini epilogue i gave this on tumblr, so i'm going to share with y'all. short version: all the seeds get arrested, tried, and convicted to life imprisonment or..... whatever. while rook initially does visit john, out of obligation or pity, he eventually decides that no, he doesn't owe john a damned thing, and makes his own happy ending (probably by dating and eventually marrying one grant lyons, thank you my_dear_watson).


End file.
